The Drug
by Xxobsessive
Summary: Something new is about to happen in the bedroom's of our three favorite couples, thanks to modern medicine and Usami Akihiko's dirty mind. Three one-shots to come - one for each couple.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Give me the medicine."

The perverted author glanced at his new friend with angry, yet begging eyes. The doctor's grey-blue eyes bore back into the other man's fiery lavender ones. He knew that he couldn't give this guy the new medication. It hadn't been approved by the Japanese Ministry of Health and Welfare, so it was illegal to administer. Honestly, he didn't think it would ever be either.

The medication was something out a science fiction novel. It was a new type of aphrodisiac drug that had some… interesting side effects. The first trial test of the drug ended last week. Researchers around the world were shocked at the effects of the drug. The drug did work surprisingly well, but the other properties of the drug astounded medical practitioners.

The doctor shook his head; his hand tightly gripped the bottle of pale green liquid. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. The drug hasn't been fully tested and it will never get approved for marketing. I could lose my job if I give you this."

"Just one syringe full."

"No! If someone found out, there would be dire consequences for the both of us."

The rich man then pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it out to the other man. "Here. There's 5,114,500 yen (_about 50,000 US dollars_) in there. I swear on my life no one will ever know."

The doctor was stunned at the amount of money this guy was willing to give him for a tiny bit of an aphrodisiac. What in the world was he going to use it for? Moreover, why wouldn't he just buy a legal one? Unless…

"What do you know about this drug?"

The man smirked, still holding out the envelope. "I know enough. Please, Kusama-san."

He didn't know much about the man trying to buy the drug off him, but he did know that he had connections everywhere. If there was anyone that could keep illegal drug selling out of the public eye, especially when he himself was involved, it was Usami Akihiko.

Unable to stop his greedy selfishness, Kusama Nowaki took the envelope from the other man. He then placed the entire vile of medication in his waiting hand. He then turned and grabbed three syringes off the surgical table behind him and placed those in the man's hand as well.

"Make sure no one finds out about this, Usami-san."

The man nodded. "You have my word."

With that, the author turned and walked out of the room, leaving the doctor to himself. He sighed as he opened the envelope and counted the cash. Holding that amount of money at his fingertips made him feel invincible. But still, he vowed never to do something like that ever again.

* * *

**The first couple to have a little fun will be my favorite, Usagi and Misaki****! Coming up in Chapter One!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The italicized part is a flashback.**

**WARNING: SWEET LEMON AHEAD! *fangirls into oblivion***

* * *

Chapter One

Akihiko drove home as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to try out the new drug. If it worked like he thought it was supposed to, things would be so great for him. Misaki probably wouldn't like it all, but the author thought he would get over it. After all, the boy couldn't live without him, whether he liked to admit it or not.

He had heard about the drug on the news a week ago. He never thought that a doctor in Japan would have access to some though. His childhood friend, Kamijou Hiroki, blabbed about his "friend" being able to do some test trials of the drug. Akihiko knew he had to get his hands on the drug, so he quickly befriended Kusama Nowaki. He knew the doctor would crack under the pressure of the money, but he didn't realize how quickly he would give in.

The desire to obtain and use the drug hit its peak just a few days ago.

* * *

_ Akihiko woke up to the sound of his bedroom door being flung open and a shrill voice screeching "USAMI-SENSEI! WHERE IS MY MANUSCRIPT?"_

_ The boy in his arms jolted up as he awoke as well. His face turned a scarlet red as he pulled the blankets up to cover his bare chest. Luckily, his lower half, which was nude, was covered by the blanket already. Akihiko sat up as well, rubbing his forehead. His white shirt was completely unbuttoned, exposing his chest. The sight would have rendered any other fangirl speechless, but Aikawa-san was used to finding Usami Akihiko is these sorts of compromising situations. Instead of lightheaded by the sexiness, she was just angry._

_ "Sensei, I am supposed to hand it in by five o'clock tonight! You were supposed to email it to me last night! I'm sick of you not meeting any of your deadlines!"_

_ The redhead editor was also sporting a red face at that moment. If the world was a cartoon, steam would be shooting out of ears and nostrils and her hair would float above her head as if it were a wig. Her lip was curled up to the right in a snarl and her grey eyes were dark. Soon she would jump in the air and attack Akihiko, punching him until he agreed to sit down and write the rest of his novel._

_ "Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Aikawa-san!" Misaki stuttered in a panic. "If I would have known it was due I would have made him work on it!"_

_ The demon's evil demeanor immediately broke and she took on an angelic persona. "That's quite alright, Misaki-kun!" She even smiled brightly at him. "It's not your fault at all! I hope you don't mind if I borrow Usami-sensei for a bit. I have some chocolates for you too!"_

_ Misaki was aglow over the sweet façade the demon put on, but Akihiko could see right through it. He looked at his lover, who was still holding the blanket up to cover himself. His soft, brown locks of hair were all over the place from sleeping and his wide, green eyes were watery with sleepy tears. Even though he was supposed to look his worst since he had just woken up, Akihiko still thought he looked beautiful._

_ The editor left the room so the two lovers could get out of bed and get ready. Akihiko buttoned up his shirt and tied his tie back around his neck. Misaki pulled all of his clothes back on, which were in a pile on the floor. The older man smirked at what had happened that night. No matter how many times they did it, he couldn't get enough of the boy._

_ Without saying anything, the two went downstairs and started the day. Misaki cooked breakfast for all three of them while Akihiko worked on his manuscript with his editor. Everything was perfectly normal, at least as normal as their lives could get._

_ "Sensei, what the hell is this?"_

_ The demon woman threw the manuscript down on the coffee table and crossed her arms. Her face showed anger mixed with disappointment. Akihiko looked down at the page that was flipped open. It was the middle of a very hot sex scene. The main character, a famous novelist, had just used his magic powers to seduce a young university student, making him very horny and made it so that he had to tell the truth._

_ "What's wrong with it?" Akihiko asked innocently. "Akihiko uses a love spell and a truth-telling spell on Misaki so they can have an honest and intimate night together."_

_ The sound of a clashing pan erupted in the kitchen followed by a shriek of "WHAT!" from Misaki. Both of the older adults ignored it._

_ "It's absolutely absurd, sensei. You're trying to appeal to a boys-love crowd, not a Harry Potter fandom. Plus his magic powers were never mentioned until this part of the story. It has to be realistic." She stopped for a second and smirked. "I know! Haven't you heard about that new aphrodisiac on the news? It's been reported that it also makes people more honest."_

_ Akihiko did faintly remember something about it from the news. He shrugged. "But I don't know how to write about being doped up on an aphrodisiac."_

_ "Watch some movies or read some books about it," his editor said. She glanced at her watch and frowned. "I have to meet with another author soon. I'll give you one more week to fix the sex scene." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "And don't be late this time!"_

_ With that, she left, leaving Akihiko alone again with his lover. Misaki suddenly rushed out of the kitchen and turned towards the door. "She left already? But I made breakfast for her too." He turned to Akihiko. "Did something happen?"_

_ Akihiko looked at his younger shy lover and a light bulb lit up in his mind. He hadn't heard the rest of their conversation apparently. Why research the power of the aphrodisiac when he could experience the effects of one firsthand?_

_ "No, she just had to meet with another author." He wasn't lying._

_ He then knew that he would do whatever it takes to get his hand on that drug. Not just for the sake of his novel, but because he was also curious as to what secrets his innocent little Misaki was hiding._

* * *

When Akihiko got home that night, he snuck in as quietly as he could. He didn't want Misaki to see him with the drug or the syringes. The boy would never allow something like that to happen knowingly. He knew he had to sneak the drug into food or water, or maybe give him a shot of the medicine in his sleep.

Luckily, Misaki wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Akihiko sighed in relief as he closed the front door. He dashed into the kitchen and put a tea kettle on the stove. He hid the medicine and the syringes in the back of a drawer just in case Misaki came in. He started boiling the water and got two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Usagi-san, is that you?" the boy called from upstairs.

"Yes, it's me. I'm making some sleepy-time tea." He smirked at his plan.

"Oh, great! I'll be in the shower and then I'll be down!"

Akihiko walked over the stairs and listened closely. When he heard the water from the shower running he rushed back into the kitchen. He pulled out the bottle of medicine and opened the top. The syringe wasn't going to be needed, hopefully. It was true that he was a dastardly man, but he did care for Misaki very much. He didn't want to hurt him. Akihiko poured a tiny bit, what looked like a syringe worth, of the medication into one of the mugs. He was positive the water would be done boiling before Misaki came down and saw what was in his mug.

The boy rushed downstairs just as Akihiko was pouring the tea into the mugs. He smiled at Misaki and handed him the mug with the bears on it, the one he poured the medicine into. The younger male smiled back and sipped the tea.

"Thanks, Usagi-san!"

The two walked upstairs together, mugs in hand. Misaki was about to go off into his room, but Akihiko grabbed his arm. He turned back, a little confused.

"What is it?"

The older man didn't show any emotion. "Why don't you stay in my room for a bit? Just until you finish your tea. Then you go to sleep." He then put on a slightly sad and pleading face.

Misaki blushed. He slightly nodded before the two walked into the master bedroom. They were both careful not to step on any of the author's toys as they climbed onto the bed. They sat on the bed, legs crossed, sipping tea. Akihiko watched the boy closely, looking for any signs of the drug taking effect.

"So, what did you do today, Usagi-san?" He smiled warmly at the other man.

Akihiko smiled back. "Just met with Aikawa-san to discuss more of the manuscript."

Misaki took a big sip of tea. "It's still not finished? That's due soon isn't it? You better hurry up and finish it." Another swallow.

"Don't worry about it. It will be done in a few days, I'm sure."

They didn't speak for a little bit after that. The author quickly drank the rest of his tea, hoping his lover would finish his as well. He continued to watch for signs of the drug taking effect, but nothing was happening, even when all of the tea was gone. That couldn't possibly be right, could it? He should have gotten excited by now.

"Thanks for the tea, Usagi-san. I think its bed time now." Misaki handed Akihiko the empty mug and smiled at him. "But I think I want to sleep in here with you tonight."

The author gasped the request. The boy's eyes went wide as he covered his own mouth in shock. Another light bulb lit up. The drug did work. Misaki was going to be deeply truthful for a little bit. Soon, the raging hormones would follow.

"Oh really, Misaki?" Akihiko smirked at his now blushing lover.

He furiously shook his head. "Yes, I really meant that! Ahh!"

The older man couldn't help but laugh. "Your mouth is betraying you, Misaki."

The blush on his face grew darker in color. In fact, the heat was flowing from his cheeks down to his neck. His bright green eyes somehow looked darker and seemed to be glowing. The aphrodisiac was kicking in. Akihiko suspecting that he was feeling the heat all over his body by now, and, thanks to the honesty side effect of the drug, he couldn't lie about his feelings tonight.

"Misaki…" Akihiko moaned his lover's name.

He leaned over and pressed his lips onto the boy's waiting ones. They were warm and moist. He moaned softly in response to being kissed. The older male pulled him closer and held him in his arms. His tongue probed the warm lips, begging for entrance. Rather than resisting a little as he normally did, Misaki parted his lips and let his lover explore. Their tongues met inside his mouth and hungrily danced against each other. He couldn't contain his moans: the author was just that good.

Akihiko finally pulled away and looked at the smaller male. His face was flushed, but his neck was incredibly red. He was panting like a little kitten. He stared up at the older one through half lidded eyes. It wasn't enough: he needed more of this kitten.

"Usa–" Misaki began to gasp, but was distracted when his lover threw himself on top of him and pushed him down onto the bed. "Usagi-san!"

The perverted older man gently caressed both sides of the boy's face with his hands. His face was burning his icy hands. In turn, Misaki felt relief from feeling those cold fingers. His whole body was starting to burn up. He was hot and extremely turned on, just from kissing. His mind was growing hazy for some reason and all he could think about was being touched. He knew something wasn't quite right, but now wasn't the time to try to figure things out. Right now, he needed his rabbit.

As if knowing exactly what he needed, Akihiko moved his hands from the boy's face to under his shirt. His cold fingers moved up to his chest so slowly that it was almost painful. Misaki threw his head up, arching his back, as he cried out in pleasure. The man on top of him pushed him back down with his hands and leaned in close to his face.

"Misaki," he breathed into his ear. The boy below was quivering with his eyes tightly clenched shut. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Nngh, t-touch me."

"I already am touching you."

At that moment, Akihiko's hands reached the boy's nipples. The cold touch sent shivers down his spine. The buds instantly hardened, allowing the older one to pinch and caress them with his skilled fingers. His flesh was so hot and being touched only made him even warmer inside. At least, his lover had cold fingers. That's why he needed to be touched more, especially below the belt.

"N-no, Us-Usagi-san," Misaki groaned. "To-touch me h-here!"

To demonstrate, he thrust his hips upwards into Akihiko's. The thrust caused both of their hard groins to rub against each other sensually. The boy cried out in ecstasy and the older man threw back his head, stifled a moan himself. Seeing his young lover so turned on and intoxicated by him was almost too much for him.

"Soon, my love," the man cooed as he leaned back down and lightly bit Misaki's earlobe.

The younger cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up again reflexively. Akihiko pulled away slightly and lifted the boy's shirt up higher. Beads of sweat glistened on his abs and stomach as well as his face and neck. His cheeks and neck were still red from the heat inside his own body. His nipples were still hard, begging for attention.

"Nnngh!"

Akihiko had clamped his mouth around one of the excited buds. His teeth gently marked it as his tongue slowly swirled around it, eliciting a mewl from the excited Misaki. He sucked on the now wet nipple slowly sucking harder and harder as the minute drug on. The younger male panted, silently begging for the teasing to end. When it finally did end, the older male switched to the other nipple, giving it the same sweet torture.

"N-no, Usagi-san! St-stop!"

Akihiko lifted his head to look into his lover's lustful eyes. Hearing him cry out for him to stop was a little defeating. Maybe the drug wasn't working as well as he thought it was. What a waste of time and money.

"P-please, go l-lower," the kitten panted.

The older man smirked. It was just impatience. That made him happy. He left a trail of kisses from the boy's abs down to his waistline, stopped at his bellybutton to dip his warm, wet tongue in. The younger male's flesh was burning which left a tingling sensation on his lips and tongue. Misaki's moans were never ending at this point, which only made Akihiko even more turned on.

He pulled down both the college student's pants and underwear off to reveal a throbbing member that was already coated in wet, sticky pre-cum. The drug was definitely doing one hell of a job on him. The author wasted no time licking the underside of the shaft all the way up to the head.

"Nnnngh!" Misaki cried out, thrusting his hips upwards again.

Akihiko's smile was like the Cheshire cat's. "My, my. Eager aren't we?"

He slightly opened his mouth around the tip, breathing around the pulsing organ. His tongue came out to glide over the slit. It was then that he felt a pair of hands tangle into his silver hair. The hands were shaking, but they were trying to push him down onto the boy's erection. He obliged without anymore hesitation and took the whole length into his mouth.

Misaki let out a content sigh, but still gripped his lover's hair tightly. The warm tongue snaked around his length, sending shivers up and down his spine. The heat inside of his body was only building as Akihiko bobbed up and down on his shaft. It wasn't long before he felt an immense pressure in the pit of his stomach.

"Nngh, Usa-," he panted. "Wait. I'm… cum-cumming!"

The older male gave one last hard suck on the boy's cock, sending him over the edge. He cried out the man's name as he climaxed into his mouth. Ribbons of Misaki's essence flowed into his mouth. He lapped up all of the familiar tasting seed, making sure that none was left behind on the younger male's member.

He slowly lifted his head back up to see his lover panting heavily, with his arms now held above his head. His face and neck was still flushed with red. He was now sweaty all over and looked very vulnerable. Yet, his climax didn't rid him of his erection. His now clean cock was still standing straight up at attention.

Akihiko chuckled. "Misaki, open your eyes." The boy obeyed and looked up. His eyes were still glazed over. "How did that feel?"

"G-good…"

"Shall I make love to you now?"

Misaki gasped. "Y-yes!"

Oh, yes, the drug was doing wonders. "How do you want it?"

He leaned down and kissed the boy lovingly before starting to lick and suck on his neck. "H-hard! P-p-please! I'm so h-hot!"

Tears were beginning to form in Misaki's eyes. Akihiko noticed then when he pulled away. One tear escaped the corner of the younger one's eye. He bent down and kissed it away, making him gasp.

"It'll be okay," cooed the older. "Usagi-san's going to make it all better now, Misaki."

He removed the boy's pants completely and then lifted his slender legs up over his shoulders, grabbing his waist to pull him closer. He began to massage Misaki's puckered hole with his index finger, making him squirm. He pressed his finger inside the hot hole to stretch it out. It was tight inside but there was some room. He added a second finger to the quivering opening, making the younger gasp. He moved his icy fingers in and out, massaging the inner walls of his lover.

"Nnngh! Ahh!" Misaki cried out when Akihiko started to scissor his fingers inside him, stretching the hole even further. "I n-need it n-now!"

His begging eyes bore into the older man's own eyes. He could feel his own member throbbing as he thought about being inside the boy again. Carefully, he lined up the tip with the entrance and slowly pushed his way inside. It was extremely tight, as usual, but instead of crying out in pain and pleasure, Misaki cried out just in pleasure.

"M-move. Hurry!" he pleaded as soon as Akihiko was inside of him.

This drug was a miracle worker. The older man immediately began thrusting in and out of his lover, feeling a little resistance from the tight hole that was sucking him in. It was very hot inside and the flesh of Misaki's waist that he was holding onto was burning his skin. He never knew that fire could feel so good.

"Nnngh! Usagi-san!" his kitten mewled and began moving his hips forward to meet the man's thrusts.

Akihiko couldn't help but groan himself at the pleasure he was feeling. There was no way he could last very long tonight. The whole experience was too sexy for him to handle. Misaki looked incredibly hot, with his flushed face, sweaty abs, and lust-filled eyes. Each thrust inside of him made the student shake and tighten his grip on the bed sheets beneath him.

The moans didn't stop, not even for a second. It was driving Akihiko over the edge, but he knew he couldn't cum before his partner. He wrapped his cold fingers around the younger male's shaft and began to pump in time with his thrusting. Misaki's eyes flew open in surprise and ecstasy.

"Usagi-san! N-no! D-don't do th-that! I'll c-cum! Nnngh!" He tightly shut his eyes again as the pleasure took over him.

Akihiko was started to pant himself. "Then cum. Cum for me, Misaki."

He thrust into the tight hole and pumped his lover's cock even faster. The boy finally cried out in sheer bliss as he came for the second time that night. His seed spilled onto his chest and on Akihiko's hand. The sight, the tightness of his hole, and the moans he was making send the author over the edge.

"M-Misaki!" he cried and his own essence spilled into the boy's entrance, making him groan as his hole was filled up.

The older pulled out of and then collapsed on top of the younger. They both were panting heavily. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck as they tried to catch their breath. His body still felt hot, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Making love must have definitely done the trick.

"Usagi-san…" the boy whimpered. "I love you."

He didn't hesitate at all saying it. His voice was loud and proud, which made Akihiko smile. He leaned down and captured Misaki's lips in his own again.

"I love you, too, Misaki."

The two lovers fell asleep cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

Akihiko woke up that morning to an empty bed, but a lot of good memories. He smiled as he rubbed his tired eyes. It was definitely the best sex he had in quite a long time. He was so thankful for the drug. He loved it when his kitten was willing and accepting 100 percent.

He got out of bed and headed downstairs where Misaki was cooking breakfast. He said good morning to the younger one, but he didn't get any greeting back. He sat on the couch and looked at the boy carefully. His eyes were hidden by his hair. Akihiko shrugged it off and started to read the newspaper.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" he called into the kitchen, a smirk plastered on his face.

He heard a loud thud. "No! Pervert Usagi! Last night was a one-time thing okay!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Akihiko whispered to himself. He knew that he still had quite a bit of the drug left to use whenever he pleased. "We will see about that."

Suddenly, he heard the sound a familiar drawer opening. Then he heard a jar clinking and plastic wrap being touched. Misaki had found the vial of medication and the syringes. The perverted author quickly stood up and walked to the door. He had to get out of there fast. Soon the boy would begin to throw things at him.

"Well, I have to go meet Aikawa-san now," he lied. "I've got lots of new ideas for my novel!" That, however, was not a lie.

Akihiko quickly opened the door and stepped outside, quickly beginning to flee the scene. Inside, he heard several crashed and then some screaming from his lover.

"BAKA USAGI! GET BACK HERE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?! BASTARD USAGI! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

**Usagi and Misaki's fun with aphrodisiacs has ended. Which couple should I do next?**

**Just FYI: I am working on another fic (My Demons) right now so_ it may be awhile before I update this one_. I really just wanted to do some sexy lemon scenes since the other one won't have any sweet lemons. I also wanted to try it where I didn't make Misaki completely OOC like my other fic (Finally Realizing).  
**


End file.
